halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Boson
*Special Reconnaissance *Counterterrorism *Foreign Internal Defense |garrison = Spartan III Delta Company |motto = *"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo." *"If I cannot bend the will of Heaven, I will move Hell." |size = *5 SPARTAN-IIIs **Daniele-D003 **Merlin-D032 **Adrian-D111 **Andra-D054 **Emma-D107 |status = *''"It's Complicated."'' **'MIA-Disavowed' |commander = *CODENAME:MUDFISH *CODENAME:PLANET_CRACKER *CODENAME:SKUNK_APE *Daniele-D003 }} Team Boson, sometimes referred to as Fireteam Boson, was a unit of SPARTAN-III Commandos specializing in direct action and reconnaissance. Orphans inducted between the ages of four to seven, Team Boson was formed as part of the DELTA Initiative, a project to establish SPARTAN-III Delta Company. Team Boson did not complete training till 2557, five years after the Human-Covenant War had ended along with their initial purpose. Boson was designed as a typical multi-purpose special operations team, meant to serve as a force multiplier in a conventional conflict. For Boson specifically, the individual Spartans were not trained in specialized roles for the exception of medicine which was provided to Emma-D107. Team Boson was meant to be a front line unit for Delta Company, one of the most expendable. Each one was trained with the mindset of adaptation, together, their individual independence would hopefully help them survive the battlefield. Compared to other teams, Team Boson trained for unity but self-sufficiency above all else. When the Office of Naval Intelligence discovered the rogue Delta Company, Team Boson was interrogated and inducted into the UNSC where they became an elite ONI security team, providing defense for military installations and research facilities. The gig remained only temporary before the Spartan team fragmented and ran for lawless space, seeking purpose more befitting of each themselves. Even if they went their separate ways, their paths would cross again - both as allies and adversaries. Team Dynamic Team Boson, while under active tenure with ONI and the UNSC, was used at first as a Ferret team but following difficulties with reigning the Spartan team in, they were benched and reassigned to Earth with the mission of protecting military and research installations. While these problems were not noted during training, their new tutelage with the UNSC changed a lot of what they understood about the world and their view on their place in the Universe. Recruited in 2553 and loosed into ONI service by 2558 - the real world aas much different from the sheltered but tough life at Camp Ambrose. Primarily, the lack of the enemy they spent their entire childhood training to fight, the Covenant. Without their primary mission resolved, Team Boson and Delta Company was set on the Insurrectionists and the remnants of the Covenant Empire. Without the overhanging threat, Team Boson started to come to a collective agreement that their purpose was grossly overstated. It fueled an insubordination streak that would go on to cause their desertion of the UNSC and retreat to the colonial fringe. During and after training, however, Team Boson was recognized as one of the highest performing fireteams in Delta Company. With a quiet but prodigal unit commander in Daniele-D003, they were force not to be easily challenged. The inner-functionality of Team Boson was built more on a sibling-family structure rather than a standard military unit. Similar to other Delta Company teams, Team Boson built an underlying trust in one another that promoted mutual independence. Team Boson's members treated each other like family, like blood siblings and trust for others outside a select few individuals was in short supply. For the team, friendliness was fine - trust was sacred. Daniele's ability to get people to follow him with his confidence and experience was what melded Team Boson into the unit it is. His quietness mixed with Merlin's concern for the team built their family dynamic and promoted free thinking. Whereas in theory, Team Boson should not have worked together - it did. Upon leaving the fold of the UNSC though, their family apparatus remained but their loyalty to one another and a reason to stay together evaporated. They love each other like family, but Daniele's desertion became the catalyst for the unit's collapse. Interview Remarks Daniele-D003 'Merlin-D032' 'Adrian-D111' 'Andra-D054' 'Emma-D107' Relationships Team Photon A fireteam made up of five SPARTAN-IIIs, Team Photon was assigned as bunk-mates with Team Boson during their half-decade residency at Camp Ambrose. Both teams shared Dormitory Hall 012, a single-room dorm with 10 hammocks and what little collectibles the two Spartans teams were allowed to hold onto. Mika-D036, Itaru-D051, Elena-D101, Hector-D105, and their leader Mei-D214 made up Team Photon. Among some of the more tragic teams in Delta Company, much of the events that befell Team Photon created shock waves for Team Boson, including two separate incidents that led to the deaths of Elena and Mika. Outside Team Boson, trust for other Spartans was highly selected and in short supply. Friends were rare, especially with the early training regime maintained by the DELTA Initiative. Team Photon was in this close circle of trustees, however, with their hiccups such as the mutual dislike between Merlin-D032 and Hector-D105. The loss of Elena and Mika strained both Boson's and Photon's standing in Delta Company but, at their graduation, both teams went their separate ways. Team Photon was informed of Team Boson's desertion late, for fear that a similar incident would occur for the former bunk-mates. This never occurred, however, instead, Team Photon was among the teams recommended to track them down instead. Team Anion Team Anion was one of the teams that Team Boson had a known and lengthy history with, both during training and following it - even after Boson fled the UNSC into colonial space. Andra-D054 was temporarily shifted into Team Anion in a swap for said team's own Shima-D011. This was partially brought on by the concern of the poorer combat scores first noted during the early assignments of the Spartan teams; while an excellent sniper - Shima was not good at much else. Due to Merlin-D032 and Andra-D054 being close friends, DIs considered separating the two in an attempt to break the reliance the girl had on her teammate. The experiment failed to produce much results and the teams were reshuffled back into their final setup with Andra back in the folds of Team Boson and Shima back with Team Anion. Another incident involving a clash between Merlin-D032 and Sergei-D167 in the winter led to a bigger scuffle between Team Boson and Team Anion. An act never officially documented, Merlin-D032 managed to break the Camp Ambrose plumbing facility to the Spartan recruit dormitories. While the facility staff was never able to attribute it to Merlin's hand, but, Sergei in his infinite wisdom took a gander that Merlin was responsible. Two incidents later, Team Boson and Team Anion clashed using simulation firearms that wounded several other recruits and DIs during the clash. Both teams were reprimanded heavily for it. When Team Boson went rogue, Team Anion were among the teams designated to hunt rogue Delta Company teams such as Team Boson. 'Team Hadron' Not much is known about relations between Team Boson and Team Hadron. While there were certainly early connections during the induction stage of Delta Company as several members of both teams were designated shared rooms for a period of time, it did not go anywhere notable. Data records from DELTA Initiative are still being salvaged for catalog. In a similarity between the two teams, both would turn rogue from the UNSC following Delta Company's dissolution and reassignment. 'Team Emergence' While not directly tied in anyway to each other, Team Emergence and Team Boson had a mutual history of interaction during their training days on Argus V. Early reports suggested a kinship between the sibling Spartans, Marcellus-D070 and Marcus-D005, with that of Daniele-D003 who shared a room with the latter early in training. An incident with Team Photon that involved the extreme injury of Marcus-D005 by one Elena-D101 during a training incident put Team Boson in Delta Company's sociopolitical cross-hairs, being Team Photon's bunk-mates. Later on, Team Emergence would be central witnesses to Team Boson's desertion and the ensuing hunt for rogue Delta Company Spartan teams. Such a relationship has suggested any contact between the two units would turn hostile quickly, given the brief history and mindsets both units uniquely have as their own. 'Team Quasar' Team Boson and Team Quasar did not interact much between each other's units. With how large Delta Company was, easily the size of a small battalion, not everyone was going to be close friends or acquaintances. Team Boson's interactions with Team Quasar was limited to typical interactions: competition, the rare run-in, gossip and rumors. Quasar was infamous for what was considered one of the least respected Spartans in Delta Company, and eventually, an infamous rogue in Daiki-217. Merlin-D032 had some respect for Daiki as a Spartan, a minor exception to the Company's opinions on the young Japanese Spartan, often assumed to be something of a runt and comparable to stories of another Spartan from Gamma. In a parallel to Team Boson and Team Hadron, Team Quasar was known for producing a rogue Spartan, though never to the same failure. Whereas Daiki was a singular rogue, Team Boson's and Team Hadron's entire roster abandoned the service. Operational History Personnel Reports "DRAGOON" PETTY OFFICER FIRST CLASS *FULL NAME: VERACRUZ, DANIELE *SERVICE #: D003 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: PORT KALE, SKOPJE *BIRTH DATE: 02/26/2544 EVALUATION: Of an unknown upbringing, his past is mostly shrouded in mystery. Daniele-D003 was discovered in the slums of Earth but was born on Skopje. How he got from one place to another is a mystery, but the blood trail and the impression he left on the people he's met say a lot about the kind of person and the kind of Spartan he is. A born leader, even as a toddler, he could get older kids to do as he wanted. He had an existing criminal record when he was acquired by Delta Company. He was a trained knife fighter, even before coming to the Spartans. He's the perfect close quarters specialist and there is still controversy on whether he is a teir above the rest of his fellow Delta recruits. For whatever reason, he doesn't talk much but yields a high level of charisma that makes people want to follow him and believe in him. He's a dangerous individual and probably the perfect Spartan to lead a team like Team Boson, they depend on him and he knows how best to use their capabilities. He really is something else. "CALIBURN" PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: BOYD, MERLIN *SERVICE #: D032 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: VALLEJO, BALLAST *BIRTH DATE: 10/23/2545 EVALUATION: A Spartan of a different breed, Merlin-D032 is probably known more for the trouble he unintentionally started compared to both all the good and bad he has done intentionally. Besides a tough Spartan exterior, he's something of a softy. Cares for his team and cares for the well-being of anyone he has a personal relationship or responsibility to. He's a people person and yet an introvert, not liking the attention. He just wants to help people it seems. Besides his teddy bear personality, he has above average combat scores. Some that could rival Spartans D003 or D054 in some places, his constant one-sided brawls in Camp withheld. As a soldier, he probably has the best physical memory in Delta Company making an excellent scout, spotter, and marksman. He often serves as the team spotter for Spartan D054 and has unparalleled land navigation skills. If Spartan D003 wasn't the team leader, Merlin would have been the runner-up. He's a fighter even if his personality doesn't suggest it. He's the biggest mystery of his entire team, and in some ways that makes him the most dangerous of them all. "BULLSHARK" PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: WEAVER, ADRIAN *SERVICE #: D111 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: CASBAH CITY, TRIBUTE *BIRTH DATE: 03/21/2546 EVALUATION: Easily one of the angriest Spartans to graduate from Delta Company, Adrian-D111 somehow managed to find a niche and family in Team Boson. They temper him and he augments them with his powerful skill set and unique personality. When first introduced to his team, he nearly beat the daylights out of Spartan D032; starting to become a running gag to be honest. Adrian is a skilled fighter, one of the best among the younger members of Delta Company through his mix of explosive ordnance use and a number of mixed fighting styles and his ability to do intelligence gathering that has been fine-tuned into researching the Covenant. He hates the Covenant, so much so that it seems to be the sole thing he fights for. If the Great War wasn't over, he would be in his element. If any Spartan was born to fight the Covenant, it's him. "ANGLER" PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: BRADFORD, ANDRA *SERVICE #: D054 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: ENFIELD, SIGMA OCTANUS IV *BIRTH DATE: 11/06/2545 EVALUATION: Coming to Camp Ambrose as a child, she was expected to fail. All the early signs of a dropout, somehow she pulled through training and became one of Delta Company's most accomplished killers. Quiet and reserved, Andra-D054 is still a bit of a character oddity - even after her experiences at Camp Ambrose. It's hard to read her but the better reports suggest she's shy, protective, and even a little lonely. She trusts well in her friends but has trust issues and doesn't work well with others outside her unit. Her combat scores were some of the most impressive we saw from Delta Company, showing ideal marksmanship and a unique capacity for electrical work, essentially, she tinkers a lot. Bombs. Explosive Ordnance Disposal. She does it all. While her inability to work with others, a somewhat violent streak around strangers, and her attachment to fellow Spartan D032 are signs for concern. She has proven herself to be one impressive Spartan. "JOKER" PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: SAVAGE, EMMA *SERVICE #: D107 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: VISEGRAD, REACH *BIRTH DATE: 04/11/2545 EVALUATION: Born in a rural upbringing on Reach, Emma-D107 is something of an oddity in personality. Friendly, upbeat - not your typical Spartan. Her positive personality kept kicking through Camp Ambrose and was marked as a serious motivation booster during training that helped Team Boson excel as one of the top-performing Spartan teams in Delta Company. Though performing with average skills among the Spartan recruits, her notably steady hands have marked her as an impressive medic and surgeon among the Spartan ranks. With half-impressive marksmanship scores, she is a decent shooter. While not the most impressive Spartan file, she still makes an impressive soldier. Trivia 'Gallery' Category:Distant Tide Category:DELTA Initiative Category:Delta Company Category:Military Units of the United Nations Space Command Category:Military Units Category:Units Category:SPARTAN